


It's Okay

by LaughingThalia



Category: The Thinning (2016)
Genre: Capital Punishment, Dystopia, Euthanasia, F/M, Literally in this case, Logan Paul - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Standardized Tests, Tests Are Death, The Thinning, YouTube, Youtube red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: -In a reckless, if-this-is-my-last-chance kind of way, she kissed him.---She's not foolish, she knows he doesn't love her back,-----he's too head over heels in love with Ellie to ever love someone else, but he still kisses her back-------And an understanding passes between the two of them in their first and last desperate kiss:---------The knowledge that they had done all they could to reveal the truth-----------Blake was resigned to his death. "It's Okay."------





	It's Okay

It took a moment for Laina to understand what was happening when only herself and a few other people were removed from their constraints. She was elated at first, she was free, she wasn't going to die, her little sister wasn't going to have to be alone her whole life and then it sunk in.

Blake Redding had failed the test. Blake was going to die. As would several other people she had basically grown up with. Blake seemed to understand what was happening before she did because when she looked at him, wide eyed and scared and whimpered “No...”

He seemed resigned to his fate and just whispered “It's okay.”

Laina wasn't an idiot, she understood that Blake loved Ellie, missed Ellie and had only done this for Ellie. She didn’t love him, she hadn't been lying when she said that she had gotten over her crush on him but with a father like his willing to let the love of his life die, and now willing to send his son to his death Laina couldn't help the rush of emotions that bubbled up inside of her.

Pity for the people who weren't saved.  
Gratitude for Blake and Kellan for helping her.  
Sadness that this would be the last time she ever saw Blake again.

Those faceless death-mongerers would be the last thing he ever saw, the needle digging into his neck would be the last thing he ever felt and after everything he had done for her, it just didn't seem right. She couldn't save him, but maybe she could sooth him.

And so in a reckless, if-this-is-my-last-chance kind of way, she kissed him. And she's not foolish, she knows he doesn't love her either, he's too head over heels for Ellie to love someone else, but he kisses her back. 

An understanding passes between the two in their first and last desperate kiss.  
Respect, friendship and the knowledge that they had done all they could to reveal the truth. Blake about his father and Laina about her scores.

Suddenly she was being dragged off of him and with the two or three others wrongly accused, shoved out of the door and led to the hall “Blake!”

“It's okay. It's okay!” He repeated as they lugged him into her seat.

She couldn't tell if he was assuring her or himself but she gave him one last nod and then the door was closed. She could hear their screams through the door and then suddenly it was silent.


End file.
